For You
by CherryArrow
Summary: She was only a human. He was the dog youkai that everyone feared. How could he fall in love with a human? SessRin One shot


**Authoress's Notes: **My first InuYasha one shot… Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha, oh I wish. T.T

**Summary: **She was only a human. He was the dog youkai that everyone feared. How could he fall in love with a human?

**Pairing: **SesshomaruRin.

**For you**

lxl

She was 17, hardly a girl, strong and beautiful. Her long hair was tied in an uneven ponytail, swishing behind her back. Her dark eyes shone whenever she sees him.

Rin bristled as the cold, hard wind hit against her. Shuddering slightly, she went further. Finally she found the right food, smiling softly to herself, she bends down to pick her favourite mushrooms up. _I hope they're hungry._ She rose from the ground; humming to herself she made her way towards the cave they were staying for the night.

She grinned as she saw the cave came into sight. She entered the cave without even looking. "Jaken-sama I found some-" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. Her jaw dropped. It was very rare to see him resting. Rin wasn't sure that either the warmness in the cave burned her cheeks or was it herself looking at him?

Laying the mushrooms carefully on top of the fire to cook them, she slowly made her way to Sesshomaru. She heaved a sigh as she sat down beside him. Rin studied him, not believing what she was seeing. She loved every part of him, especially his hair it was so smooth and silky. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, she wondered if he could hear it even though he was asleep.

Unable to stop herself, she reached forward to touch his cheeks. _Oh God_. She blinked, suddenly realized what she was doing, she withdrew her hand quickly. Rin's cheeks were the shades of a crimson rose.

To her greatest dismay, a hand caught her tiny wrist.

"Where were you?" A voice asked her softly. She gasped as she found herself looking at the face of the great lord Sesshomaru. His amber eyes bored into her dark ones. "I-I was l-looking for food." She stammered, hating herself. She looked away slowly, she felt so weak under his gaze.

Sesshomaru didn't loosen his grip, his eyes darting across to see the mushrooms. He stared back at her. "What were you doing before?" His claw clamped over her wrist tightly. He could smell her desire, her fear.

"I-I was checking if Sesshomaru-sama is ok…" She spluttered, lost for words.

His other hand reached forward to trace along her jaw. Rin shivered, her heart beat faster.

"What if I am?" Sesshomaru said quietly, barely a whisper. His face was an inch away from hers; she could almost feel his heart beat against hers.

"I-" Rin began to say, but she was cut off by his lips sealed over hers. The small girl's eyes widened, she could feel the shivers in her body, and she knew she was enjoying it. Ignoring her thoughts, she kissed him back desperately. She let him trail his mouth to kiss her neck, her collarbone. His fangs grazed across the tender flesh. A small moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She was in heaven.

They broke apart; she couldn't believe what just happened. She was merely a human girl who followed him for the past ten years. She sighed happily as she rest her head onto his lean chest. Her small hands clutched onto the fabric of his clothes. "We're not meant to be together." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stirred, his lips were tight.

"I-I don't deserve you…" She continued, feeling her tears fall. She sniffed quietly. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She wasn't just a girl to him.

Rin smiled quietly, blinking the tears back. "Jaken-sama should be back soon." She broke the embrace and got up to go. He caught her and drew her close. She blinked in surprise.

"I told him to guard the beast tonight." Sesshomaru said quietly, inhaling her. Rin blushed prettily. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rin always wanted this. She even dreamed about it every night. She loved him so much. He quietly slipped off her yukata as the Gods from above watched them solemnly.

lxl

In the morning, Rin found out the mushrooms were burnt. She smiled slightly to herself. He was everything to her.

_**Owari**_

lxl

**Authoress's Notes: **Good? Bad? Delete? Please review… Tell me what you think!


End file.
